


Alex with The Good Ass

by covetsubjugation



Series: The Infamous Story of 'The Squad' [15]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Dates, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 09:29:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7503084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/covetsubjugation/pseuds/covetsubjugation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex’s changed his outfit three times already. He has lost count of the amount of times he spun in front of the mirror, trying to see if his ass looks good in his jeans. He thinks it does; He doesn’t really know. Does anyone actually know what a good ass looks like anyway?</p><p>*<br/>The Poly Squad goes on a date for the first time.</p><p> </p><p> <em>This is part of the TISOTS series, but it can be read as a stand alone.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Alex with The Good Ass

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! So as you will see, this is not your usual TISOTS chapter! I just wanted to take a break from the chat for a moment, and so this is the result. Enjoy!

He’s nervous. He doesn’t do nervous. Which makes him even more nervous.

He’s changed his outfit three times already, lost count of the amount of times he spun in front of the mirror, trying to see if his ass looks good in his jeans. He thinks it does, he doesn’t really know. What does a good ass look like anyway?

A huff of air escapes his mouth. It’s just John, he thinks. And Lafayette. And Hercules. You know, his only friends, and if this date goes terribly, he will probably lose their friendship. So you know, no stress.

He was so lucky to even score this date in the first place, he despairs in front of the mirror. He had met them in a dimly lit bar, half out of his mind with adrenaline, fuelled by alcohol; And yet, somehow, he had ended up making friends with these three amazing people, and stayed friends despite their more than unconventional beginning.

He vaguely remembers delivering a speech the night they meant, remembers banging his knee on the table as he attempts to climb up it. He remembers a hazy version of Aaron Burr shaking his head as he gets up to leave, remembers seeing John gaping up at him as he rambles about nothing in particular.

He hasn’t mentioned it to them yet, but that night, when they went their separate ways, trundling back to their own respective apartments, he had gone home and closed the door to his messy bedroom, dragged his creased shirt over his head and pushed his jeans half down his thighs. He had groped half-drunkenly at himself, a clumsy hand stroking up and down his cock before he came to the half formed images of himself in bed with his three new friends.

He didn’t mention it when he showed up at their house the next day with food. After all, you probably shouldn’t admit to virtual strangers you got off to the fantasy of sucking them off just the day before.

The fact that he is open to polyamory isn’t new to him so the fact that he is interested in all three of them at the same time isn’t exactly panic worthy. But it doesn’t change the fact that he had panicked right after he had sent them that poly text. He didn’t exactly use the word ‘polyamory’ but he couldn’t help but feel he revealed his cards way too soon. The sigh of relief he had breathed when John had responded could have probably been heard from the next block.

When he had kissed John for the first time in full view of everyone, his heart had nearly jumped out of his chest. Up until that point, he had only been mentioning the poly squad in a joking manner, but a kiss is a kiss. He couldn’t exactly take it back, could he? Not when he had stormed over to his friends’ apartment in what was clearly a jealous rage.

He had been so grateful when Hercules had chased everyone out after The Kiss. Lafayette and John had been casually reclining on the sofa up until that point, but the moment the door was closed on all their friends, they had promptly ganged up on Alex, crowding him into the sofa.

Nothing happened, much to his regret, but they all agreed the poly thing was worth a go, and now he was standing in front of his mirror, fiddling with the hem of shirt while he listens eagerly for a knock at the door.

He can’t even get into his music like he would like to, the heavy bass of the rap song making his heart throb into his chest. Alex grabs the phone, the group chat is still going strong, Angelica and Eliza arguing over something while the rest of group throws in their two cents. The only ones not talking are him and Burr, but he checks the status of the group and Burr is definitely online, just lurking the chat. He can’t find it in himself to say anything, his hands are shaky and he would probably end up making up a shit ton of typos anyway.

He sits on his creaky bed and soaks in the group’s messages, rereading John’s, Lafayette’s and Hercules’ messages, trying to gleam their mood from the letters on the screen. They all seem relatively calm.

His heart pounds away beneath his chest and he presses a hand to it, feeling it pulse away.

“Just breathe.”

*

“I’m nervous,” John babbles. “Are you nervous? Because I am.” He can’t stop touching his hair, his collar, occasionally brushing his thumb against his lip.

Lafayette grips John by the shoulder, straightens his collar. “Relax,” he proclaims in his heavily-accented English. “You’ll be fine.” Lafayette himself is wearing an exceptionally long grey shirt, in fact it could justifiably be called a dress, paired with black leggings. A wide brimmed hat rests atop his head. He looks great. But then again, he always does.

“How are you not nervous?” John asks, chewing away at his lip. “I mean, this is our first date with Alex. Hell, it’s our first date with _each other_. I want to die.” A “please don’t” from Hercules sails through the open door. Lafayette shakes his head in amusement, before brushing John’s cheek lightly with his fingers.

“I am nervous,” he says conversationally. “But I know I like Alex, and I know I can stand you guys. The date will go well, so I am not that worried.” Hercules steps through the door, raising an eyebrow at Lafayette’s words. He is dressed much more simply, button up shirt and jeans. His arms flex under the material of his shirt as he folds them.

“True,” John concedes, “But if the poly thing doesn’t work out, it could potentially make things awkward. It could ruin our friendship.” Lafayette pauses in his fussing with John’s outfit, tilts his head as if he is thinking over it. After a brief moment of consideration, he shakes his head.

“Nah,” he says and Hercules grins at John. The word emerged from Lafayette’s mouth without a trace of his usual French accent; It is not a word that is part of his everyday vocabulary, but he has clearly picked it up from somewhere. And judging by the cat-got-the-cream smirk stretching across Hercules’ face, John thinks he can probably identify the culprit.

Lafayette finally steps away from John, peers in the mirror adjacent to them. He removes his hat, smooths down his hair before he plops it back on. He turns to the two of them, beams brightly and John finds himself smiling back.

“Let’s go pick up Alex,” Lafayette announces,

*

They’re back at the theatre, Alex’s nervousness having almost faded away when they showed up at his door, smiling away. All of them had kissed him on his cheek and he promptly blushed, much to Lafayette’s immense delight.

As of right now, he is leaning against Hercules’ broad shoulder, head buried in the crook of his neck as Dwayne Johnson proclaims something on screen. One of his hands is currently being held by John, who gently runs his thumb across his knuckles every now and then. On John's other side, Lafayette whispers into his ears constantly, chatting away even as the movie progresses. It’s a pretty good position to be in, he thinks.

The movie is pretty funny, and having Dwayne 'The Rock' Johnson around is bound to cheer everyone up. When the movie ends and the lights goes up, Hercules nuzzles against Alex’s head before standing. They all go out for dinner after, their hands linked as if in they are a weirdly short human chain. Their waiter smiles fondly at them when they step through the door, especially when they spot the linked hands.

Conversation flows naturally, a huge relief for Alex, who had feared that they might run out of things to say. They order for each other, which isn't the best idea because they keep missing up the order, confusing their poor waiter.  Alex and John poke fun at each other throughout the meal; John points out how gorgeous Lafayette is and is met with enthusiastic agreement; They spilt dessert and Hercules feeds all of them. They are definitely making too much noise, judging by the looks they get but they are having too much fun to bother.

When they leave, they are one of the last few to step out of the restaurant. Their walk home is near silent, but it’s a comfortable kind of quiet, lit by amber streetlights as they stroll home. It is almost strange when they reach home. Alex has never really had so many people walk him home, and now there are four people standing around his door, all doing the awkward end-of-date shuffle.

Hercules moves first, bending down to kiss him good night. It is relatively innocent and Alex presses his lips to Herc’s neck when it ends, nuzzling there as a quick reminder of their positions at the movies. John is next, kissing Alex’s cheek before kissing him on the lips. It’s reminiscent of their first kiss barely a week ago and Alex smiles against his lips, shifting the position of his mouth. The kiss turns slight awkwardly and the two of them to start laughing. Alex curls his fingers into John's hair, presses a proper kiss against his lips once they have stopped laughing. John scrunches up his nose in joy; His freckles are especially prominent in this lighting. Lafayette is next, and he laughs when he steps up to play. The kiss is much dirtier than the other two, he purposefully grinds against Alex when they kiss and Alex laughs into his mouth. He returns the favour by kissing the line of Lafayette’s jaw, sucks a quick hickey there. When Lafayette steps back, a faint purple mark blooms on his jaw and the two of them smirk at each other.

“Alright,” Alex says, slightly breathlessly. “Good night, guys. Don’t spam the group chat.” All three of his dates laugh as they turn on their heel and begin to leave, a chorus of "Goodbyes!" accompanying their departure. Their footsteps echo in the hallway and Alex is left smiling to himself. He fumbles with his keys and it takes a couple of tries before he can unlock the door. It's been a good night.

And just as Alex is about to step into his flat, he can distinctly hear Lafayette's voice in the distance.

“I told you it would be fine!”

**Author's Note:**

> I noticed while writing the last chapter that there still isn't as much detail as there should be about the poly squad so I wrote about their first date! I hoped you enjoyed it, I just kinda wanted a break from the chat so here is conventional writing.
> 
> My tumblr is [here](http://bisexualexhamilton.tumblr.com), good night!


End file.
